Season 2
Season 2 was announced on November 18, 2014 by Nickelodeon. Nick ordered 20 episodes for the second season and during production expanded it to 26. The season premiered on May 23, 2015 and ended on August 6, 2016. Summary As the Harper Quads get themselves into more trouble, they will find themselves out and embark on more crazy adventures. Cast Main Cast *Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper (26/26 Episodes) *Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper (26/26 Episodes) *Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper (26/26 Episodes) *Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper (26/26 Episodes) *Ruben Perez as Jake Harper (26/26 Episodes) *Allison Munn as Anne Harper (26/26 Episodes) *Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper (23/26 Episodes) Recurring Cast *Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine (11/26 Episodes) *Siena Agudong as Natlee (6/26 Episodes) *Lydia Bolland as Molly (6/26 Episodes) *Cody Veith as Oscar (4/26 Episodes) *Jason Sims-Prewitt as Principal Tarian (4/26 episodes) *Lincoln Melcher as Mack (2/26 Episodes) *Jessica Belkin as Madison (2/26 Episodes) *Bob Pflugfleder as Himself (2/26 Episodes) *Molly Jackson as Brianna (1/26 Episodes) *Katlie Molinaro as Karyn (1/26 Episodes) Special Guest Cast *Ayumi Lizuca as Meredith *Monique Gall as Coach Lobo *Candace Parker as Herself *Jack Griffo as Himself *Ciara as Herself *Daniella Monet as Herself *Dana Snyder as Himself *Every Witch Way Cast as Themselves *Asher Angel as Asher *Isaak Presley as Derek Moses *Tony Calvero as JT Steele Episodes # 05/23/15 - Wanted: The Sugar Beet Gang (201) # 05/30/15 - No Ifs, ands, or But-ers (203) # 06/06/15 - Urban Legend Outfitters (202) # 06/13/15 - Do-It-All Dawn (204) # 06/20/15 - Unhappy Campers (205) # 06/27/15 - Mall in the Family (207) # 07/11/15 - I Want Candace (209) # 07/18/15 - Sweet Foot Rides (208) # 07/25/15 - The Mighty Quad-Squad (212) # 11/11/15 - Quaddy-Shack (218) # 11/25/15 - Go Hollywood (213-214) # 01/09/16 - Rock 'n' Rules (215) # 01/16/16 - Ballet and the Beasts (217) # 01/23/16 - She Blinded Him with Science (Bob) (211) # 01/30/16 - Harpers for President (206) # 02/06/16 - Doggy Door Afternoon (216) # 02/13/16 - Three Men and a Mae B. (220) # 02/20/16 - Diary of an Angry Quad (225) # 02/27/16 - Quad Court (210) # 03/05/16 - The Quad-Plex (219) # 07/09/16 - Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Sicky (224) # 07/16/16 - Mission: Un-Quaddable (226) # 07/23/16 - A Brief Case of Popularity (221) # 07/30/16 - New Kid on the Block (223) # 08/06/16 - The Tell-Tale Art (222) Trivia *The season was originally ordered for twenty episodes. During production, it was later expanded by six episodes, making it twenty six episodes. * This season took the longest to air out, taking fifteen months to complete twenty six episodes. They had five hiatuses during the season. This messed up the usual schedule and pushed back the Season 3 premiere to January 7, 2017. *This season has the most episodes, consisting of twenty six episodes. *This season introduces two new recurring characters, Natlee and Madison. *This is the second season in a row to have a main character absent, with Tom Harper absent for three consecutive episodes, which are the final three episodes of the season, A Brief Case of Popularity, New Kid on the Block and The Tell-Tale Art. Gallery References #[1] #[2] Category:Seasons Category:Season 2 episodes